In Loving Memory
by Kithara Blue
Summary: -Perasaan yang tumbuh itulah yang pelan-pelan membunuhmu-/ Bagaimana jadinya jika Kuarapika dan Kuroro yang awalya tidak mengetahui identitas masing-masing mempunyai hubungan? Dan bagaimana setelah itu kisah mereka saat mengetahui bahwa mereka mempunyai keinginan saling membunuh? / Mind to RnR? Thanks before :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © ****Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei**_

_**In Loving Memory © Kithara Blue**_

_**I Can Wait Forever **__**© Simple Plan  
**_

_**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**_

_**Pairing : ****KuroPika**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre: ****Romance and Angst.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-****san**_

_**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**_

_**~oo000oo~**_

_**In Loving Memory**_

_**# Chapter 1 #**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Dentingan piano mengalun lembut, menguap diantara kesunyian malam ini. Secercah cahaya bulan menelisik masuk bersama sang angin yang mendesir dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Gadis itu menutup matanya meresapi setiap detingan piano yang seolah menggambarkan isi hatinya selama ini.

"_Kau harus membuang setiap perasaanmu."_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya yang perlahan terbuka, sorot matanya meredup. Gadis itu, Kurapika, menyesali setiap perasaan yang diterimanya, menyesali setiap kenangan yang di ukirnya bersama pria itu. Seorang pria yang mampu menariknya keluar dari kehampaan.

"_Perasaan yang tumbuh itulah yang pelan-pelan akan membunuhmu._"

Dia merasakan kebas dihatinya, ketika kenyataan begitu kejam membangunkannya dari mimpi indah. Kenyataan yang tidak membiarkannya pergi dari lingkaran kesepian.

Dia tersenyum tipis, senyum yang menggambarkan ketegaran dari beban yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dia tidak dibenarkan untuk memilih. Karena semuanya sudah jelas, perasaan yang dimilikinya adalah kesalahan yang terindah.

Kisah ini bermulai ketika musim semi, dihari dimana aku melanggar satu peraturan penting yang kini sangat kusesali. Perasaan yang menjebakku sekarang.

* * *

Aku menyusuri koridor hotel yang sepi malam ini, setelah memastikan misiku sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Aku mendengar dentingan piano hingga kakiku membawaku ke sumber suara itu.

Aku menatapnya meresapi setiap nada yang terlantun, kian lama hingga mempelajari tiap sudut wajahnya. Aku terpesona, entah mengapa mengabaikan setiap kalimat yang diteriaki hatiku. Mengabaikan tentang perasaan.

Dia berhenti memainkan jarinya diatas tuts piano. Matanya terbuka menatapku, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi membuatku terkesiap. Ini kali pertama jantungku berdetak kencang entah mengapa, seluruh kupu-kupu berkumpul diperutku ketika senyum tipis dilontarlkannya padaku. Aku membeku hingga senyum canggung akhirnya mampu menghiasi wajahku.

Setelah malam itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Hingga malam terakhirku dalam misi kali ini, aku tidak bermaksud untuk kembali ke apartement langsung. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju taman kota. Menatap pantulan rembulan pada musim semi dipinggir danau.

"Kita bertemu lagi, nona." Aku tersentak menatap pria yang kini duduk disampingku.

Dia menatapku kemudian setelah keheningan lama, "Kuroro." Dia tersenyum hingga membuatku terpaku untuk kedua kalinya.

Terpaku karena merasakan setiap kehangatan yang menelusuri hatiku, aku membalas senyumnya "Kurapika." Ucapku kemudian.

Aku tak mengenal perasaan yang sangat asing ini, yang merayapi lerung hati terdalam.

Semua berjalan seperti sebuah mimpi, setelah berbulan aku mengenal Kuroro kenyamanan semakin terbiasa hadir dalam hidupku, semuanya berubah 180 derajat semenjak dia memasuki hidupku. Kehampaan seakan sirna, bahkan membutakan obsesi balas dendamku.

Suatu hari dia mengajakku ke sebuah restaurant klasik, dia mengetahui seleraku dengan baik. Dia menatapku sehingga membuatku salah tingkah.

"Ada apa, Kuroro? Kau menatapku terus!" aku bertanya dengan kesan memarahinya untuk menutupi setiap kecanggungan yang dibuatnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau terlihat cantik malam ini." Dia menggenggam pelan tanganku. Ah! Dia semakin membuatku canggung.

"Heh, jadi selama ini aku tidak cantik maksudmu, Tuan?" aku mulai menggodanya, berusaha sedemikian rupa menghilangkan perasaan canggung.

Dia tertawa pelan, kemudian dia menatapku serius. Ah, apakah dia ingin membuatku meleleh sekarang juga dengan tatapannya?

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

_So I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_

Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya menyanyi, aku merasakan hatiku menghangat.

"Hahaha..." aku tertawa pelan

Kuroro terdiam sambil mengerenyit melihatku, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa berlaku romantis."

"Hei, aku serius. Kenapa kau merusaknya sekarang, nona?" aku melihat rona merah yang sangat tipis diwajahnya yang sedikit kesal.

"Ah.. maafkan aku, Tuan!" Kini aku berpura-pura serius menatapnya dan menahan ketawa. Mukanya sedikit jengkel tanpa mengurangi pesonanya.

Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari jasnya. Sebuah kalung yang berhias liontin yang bersimbol matahari yang ditengahnya dihiasi sebuah safire. Kuroro selalu mampu membuatku terkesima, dia selalu mampu membuatku terkejut. Aku menatap kalung itu beberapa saat hingga kemudia aku mendengar Kukuro mulai berbicara, aku terus menatapnya.

"Bagiku Matahari mampu melambangkan dirimu yang selalu ceria dan menghangatkan dan safire sangat cocok dengan matamu yang seperti Samudera. Matahari dan Samudera bukankah perpaduan yang indah?" dia terdiam sebentar, matanya yang semula melihat ke arah kalung itu kini menatapku. Kami bertemu pandang hingga aku merasakan wajahku merona.

"Seperti dirimu." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

Aku merasakan lebih hidup semenjak bersama Kuroro, aku menatap langit-langit kamarku sambil memegang kalung pemberian Kuroro yang melingkar dileherku. Mataku enggan tertidur malam ini, detak jantung terus berdebar, hatiku merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah kurasakan.

Aku menemukan cinta pertamaku, aku menemukan seseorang yang menghilangkan perasaan sepi dan hampa di hidupku. Menemukan seseorang yang menghilangkan beban dendam akan terbunuhnya seluruh klanku. Kebahagian kini menyapaku.

Hingga akhirnya kebenaran terungkap.

"Kurapika! Kurapika!"

Aku membuka pintu dan seketika aku melihat wajah Leorio, Gon, dan Killua yang menegang.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi tentang ketua Ryodan." Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bola mataku mulai memerah.

Leorio, Gon dan Killua berjalan masuk, hingga menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuatku terperangah.

"_**Kuroro Lucifer."**_

Nama itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Aku merasakan sesak didadaku, aku merasakan kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Aku mencintai seorang yang seharusnya kubenci—Kuroro, adalah orang yang semestinya kubunuh demi membalas dendam klan ku yang pernah dibantainya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia memasuki hidupku dan membuatku terpojok?

Aku harus membunuh orang yang telah membuatku dapat merasa hidup.

Lagu yang kumainkan sekarang sama dengan lagu yang menghiasi pertemuan pertama dengan cinta pertamaku—Kuroro yang juga merupakan orang yang selama ini kucari demi melunasi dendam akan pembantaian klanku.

'Membunuh seseorang yang pernah memberikan kesempatan untukku memiliki perasaan sekaligus orang yang pernah membunuh perasaanku. Kau benar-benar menjebakku, Tuan Lucifer.'

Aku berhenti menekan tuts di piano ini. Besok rencana yang sudah kusiapkan harus berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's place..**_

_**Ah.. pertama saya mau berterimakasih sama **__**bellissima-kirei yang udah buat mood nulis saya muncul lagi, dan membuat saya kembali merindukan ini pair setelah sekian lama ninggalin. **_

_**Fic ini saya usahain dapat feel angstnya (semoga-semoga *doa dalam hati*) fic ini mungkin terdiri 2 chapter atau 3 chapter. Liat aja deh nanti. Dan untuk chapter 1 emang disengaja pendek ehheheh #bohong #plak  
**_

_**Yak akhir kata...**_

_**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, saya menghargai waktu anda :)**_

_**And please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**_Kithara Bblue_**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_**

**_Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect._**

**_Pairing : KuroPika_**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read_**

**_~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-san_**

**_Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?_**

**_~oo000oo~_**

**_In Loving Memory_**

**_# Chapter 2 #_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu, Kurapika?" _

_Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kuroro padaku, 'Tujuan hidup?' aku membatin hingga sekelebat ingatan perbuatan Genei Ryodan terhadap sukuku terlintas hampir menguasai emosiku. Aku menutup mataku yang mungkin sekarang sudah berubah menjadi warna merah khas suku kuruta-ku dan aku menggeleng kepala pelan tanpa kusadari, dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku diam, tidak ingin salah langkah tentunya; salah mengambil tindakan hingga rahasia masa lalu yang kelamku diketahui Kuroro. _

_'Membunuh semua anggota Ryodan untuk membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan dengan suku-ku' jawabku perih dalam hati._

_Ya, kami memang berhubungan tapi tak seorang pun dari kami mengetahui masa lalu masing-masing bahkan nama belakang kami. Entah mengapa aku merasa Kuroro pun menginginkan seperti yang kuinginkan; melupakan masa lalu demi masa depan. Walau tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu, aku hanya ingin Kuroro tidak terlibat balas dendamku ke Genei Ryodan. Hanya itu, dan aku pun tidak ingin mencampuri masa lalunya. Itu seperti kesepakatan yang tidak pernah dibicarakan._

_._

_._

Kuroro menatap tak berarti pada sang purnama yang bertengger sempurna di langit malam. Rahangnya yang tegas mengeras, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini saat mengingat gadisnya ada perasaan tidak enak menyelubungi hatinya, seperti takdir buruk akan menghampiri. Pembicaraan terakhir mereka yaitu seminggu yang lalu, ketika Kuroro menanyakan tujuan hidup Kurapika, sayangnya tidak dijawab dan Kurapika membuat dirinya sedikit cemas karena semenjak itu Kurapika berlaku seperti menjauhinya seperti berkata sedang sibuk walaupun dia tidak keberatan karena dirinya sendiri juga sibuk dan lagi malam itu juga Kurapika seperti menutupi sesuatu.

Kuroro bukan tipe pria yang terlalu memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan tapi dia selalu memiliki insting yang tepat akan sesuatu dan kali ini sepertinya akan ada hal buruk terjadi, mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan gadisnya tersebut dan itu membuat hatinya semakin tidak tenang.

"Danchou?" suara baritone Shalnark menghamburkan lamunan Kuroro, "Semua sudah siap untuk pelelangan malam ini!" lanjutnya riang seperti biasa.

.

.

.

"Kurapika, apa kau akan datang ke pelelangan Hotel Shinto malam ini?" Leorio memulai pembicaraan saat makan malam sedang berlangsung antara Kurapika, Leorio, Gon dan Killua.

Gon dan Killua kemudian menatap Kurapika yang sedang menikmati hidangan makan malamnya, Kurapika masih diam sibuk dengan pemikirannya, ketiga sahabatnya pun saling menatap dan mengernyit alis seperti tau kalau Kurapika tidak sedang fokus, bahkan dia mungkin tidak mendengar pertanyaan Leorio tadi. "Kurapika?" Gon angkat bicara setelah rentan beberapa menit Kurapika masih saja tidak memberi respon.

"Ada apa?"

Ketiga sahabat Kurapika kembali mengernyit terhadap pertanyaan Kurapika, benar saja Kurapika tidak mendengar pertanyaan Leorio tadi. "Kau kenapa, Kurapika? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggumu hingga kau menjadi tidak focus. Ada apa?" Leorio kembali bertanya, bukan bertanya seperti pertanyaannya pertama, dia mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kurapika yang seperti orang linglung beberapa hari ini, semenjak dia mengetahui ketua Ryodan tepatnya.

"Tidak ada," Jawabnya pelan, Kurapika menatap datar ketiga sahabatnya yang masih menatap curiga padanya. "Aku akan bersiap untuk pelelangan Hotel Shinto. Aku duluan." Kurapika beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa melihat kembali para sahabatnya yang kini semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Killua, apa kau tau ada apa dengan Kurapika?" tanya Gon dengan polosnya menatap sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak tau!" Killua menjawab acuh seperti biasa, dia mungkin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dan mungkin sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kurapika, tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengurusi urusan orang lain bahkan untuk Kurapika sahabatnya itu, jadi Gon salah orang jika bertanya apa yang diketahui Killua terhadap Kurapika.

"Apa kita perlu mengikutinya ke pelelangan, Gon?" Leorio memecah keheningan yang tercetak beberapa menit ini setelah jawaban terakhir Killua.

"Aku rasa Kurapika tidak akan senang jika kita mencampuri urusannya, lagipula dia sangat kuat. Kalau pun dia butuh bantuan kita, dia pasti akan memintanya. Sejauh ini dia terlihat bisa mengatasi apa pun yang terjadi padanya. Kurasa kita tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, dia sangat kuat. Kalian tau itu!" kemudian Killua menyeruput jus-nya hingga habis dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restorant.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Killua benar Leorio." Gon tersenyum ke Leorio.

Leorio mendesah berat, mungkin itu benar. Kurapika adalah orang yang kuat tapi dia juga orang yang sangat gegabah kalau berhubungan dengan Ryodan, mungkin itu yang membuatnya sedikit lebih khawatir walau dia tau Kurapika bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. "Hah, ya sudahlah."

.

.

.

Kurapika merebah badannya ketempat tidurnya, ruang kamarnya sangat gelap karena tidak satu pun sumber cahaya dibiarkannya hidup, hanya cahaya bulan purnama malam ini yang menelisik masuk melewati jendelanya memberikan sedikit pencahayaan pada ruangan itu. Jantung Kurapika entah mengapa berdegup kencang seharian ini. Dia selalu mencari alasan ini karena dia harus membunuh, walau dia tau dan dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk membunuh orang yang sempat memberikannya warna kehidupan tapi ini demi sumpahnya ke klannya. Kuroro orang yang harus mendapat ganjaran terhadap apa yang dilakukannya terhadap kehidupan Kurapika dan klannya, nyawa dibalas nyawa. Ya, Kuroro harus mati.

Dia sudah merencanakan kematian Kuroro malam ini, dia sudah menyiapkan dirinya. "Membunuh seseorang yang pernah memberikan kesempatan untukku memiliki perasaan sekaligus orang yang pernah membunuh perasaanku. Kau benar-benar menjebakku, Tuan Lucifer." Kurapika kembali meracau, kalimat ini terus dikatakannya dari semalam. Perasaan seperti dikhianati dan dibohongi terasa begitu sakit baginya. Apakah lebih sakit dari kenyataan harus bertahan hidup setelah mengetahui seluruh klannya mati? Dia tidak tau mana yang lebih menyakitkan, yang dia tau hidupnya terlalu mengenaskan.

.

.

.

_Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya saat suara seseorang mengetuk jendelanya pelan mengganggu pendengarannya. "Kuroro?" tanyanya parau, matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap."Bangunlah!" Perintah Kuroro setelah melihat Kurapika telah kembali terjaga.  
_

_"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Kurapika mengernyit melihat Kuroro yang berada di balkon kamarnya. "Dan ini masih-" Kurapika mendudukan dirinya kemudian melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan bahwa sekarang masih sangat pagi. "-oh ini masih sangat subuh Kuroro!" _

_"Cepatlah, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan!" Kuroro kembali memerintah Kurapika yang kini sedang dengan berat hati menyiapkan dirinya._

_Dan disinilah mereka disuatu bukit saat malam masih menjadi penguasa langit, "Kau tau York Shin adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur?" Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro yang berjalan perlahan ke salah satu pohon, ada apa dengan lelaki ini yang membangunkannya sepagi ini, ini sangat pagi bahkan matahari belum menunjukan cahayanya. Dan kemudian membawanya ke bukit? Apa yang difikirkan pemuda berwajah datar ini batin Kurapika. "Semua orang tau itu, tuan!" respon Kurapika sedikit jengkel yang kemudian terdengar kekehan ringan Kuroro yang telah duduk nyaman dibawah pohon yang rindang. "Kemarilah!" Kuroro mengisyaratkan dengan menepuk pelan tepat disampingnya supaya Kurapika untuk duduk disampingnya, Kurapika berjalan perlahan kemudian duduk disamping Kuroro seperti diperintahkan pemuda tersebut.  
_

_"Lihat!" Kemudian Kuroro menunjuk kearah kota yang diikuti pandangan Kurapika. Kurapika mengakui pemandangan didepannya begitu bagus, kerlip cahaya lampu penerangan kota begitu indah terlihat dari atas bukit ini ditambah dengan langit kelam yang malam ini dipenuhi bintang, entah mengapa ini begitu menenangkan baginya. _

_"20 menit lagi." Kuroro menggumam menatap jam tangannya, Kurapika mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud pemuda tersebut. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Kurapika tidak mengerti pernyataan Kuroro tadi, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan kemudan berkata "Kau akan tau 20 menit lagi."_

_Kurapika kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke kota yang masih terlihat sibuk, dia mengedikkan bahunya seolah tidak peduli, baginya pemandangan kota ini sangat menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan secara seksama. Dan kemudian matanya beralih ke taman kota dimana dia kedua kalinya bertemu Kuroro di depan danau. Danau itu walau dengan pencahayaan minim dari lampu taman dan bulan yang tidak terlalu bercahaya malam ini tetap saja begitu menenangkan jika dilihat. Kurapika sontak tersenyum kecil melihat pemandang yang disuguhi._

_"Lihatlah!" Kuroro membuyarkan pikiran Kurapika. Kurapika sontak mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroro. Matanya berbinar melihat cahaya sang surya yang kemerahan mulai menampakan diri, sedikit warna keunguan tampak terlukis dilangit. Ah, ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, pelan namun pasti sang surya mulai menampakan dirinya. "Ini indah!" komentar Kurapika menatap takjub apa yang dilihatnya, cahaya sang matahari beradu dengan kabut pagi ternyata begitu indah dilihat berpadu dengan langit yang berwarna oren keunguan ternyata membuat Kurapika betah tidak mengedipkan matanya._

_Kuroro tersenyum mendengar komentar Kurapika, pandangannya beralih ke Kurapika yang tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang berbinar. Baginya ini kenangan yang indah yang pernah dirasakannya. Dia pemimpin Ryodan, tentu saja sangat jarang baginya memiliki kenangan indah, bahkan karena takdirnyalah dia selalu pintar menyembunyikan setiap ekspresinya. Namun kedekatannya dengan Kurapika membuatnya belajar arti lain kehidupan._

_Kuroro mendadak berfikir tentang dirinya yang seorang pemimpin Ryodan, apakah setelah tau yang sebenarnya Kurapika akan tetap mau disampingnya? Rahangnya mendadak mengeras, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang surya. Apakah seorang Kuroro, pemimpin Ryodan pantas jatuh cinta? Dia tersenyum sinis terhadap pemikirannya tadi. Dia takut kehilangan Kurapika, disamping itu dia tau ini bukanlah dirinya. _

_._

_._

_._

**09.00 pm, Pelelangan di Hotel Shinto **

Kuroro dengan tenang memasuki ruang pelelangan barang antik. Anak buahnya sudah berada diposisi masing-masing. Dia duduk disalah satu tempat duduk kosong dengan meja bundar yang memang disiapkan untuk para tamu. Dia melirik kesetiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjas mahal. Dia tersenyum tipis saat wanita bergaun mahal berwarna merah tersenyum menggoda kearahnya dari seberang sana. Kuroro kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Dia tersenyum sepintas setelah mendengar pembawa acara yang sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka acara pelelangan ini.

Kuroro kembali menegakkan kepalanya ketika seorang pelayang menawarkan wine padanya, dia mengambil segelas wine dari nampan sang pelayang yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Kuroro membalas senyuman hormat pelayan tersebut. Kemudian dia melihat seseorang meletakkan sesuatu ke mejanya saat berjalan melewati mejanya, ditelitinya benda itu. "Kalung?" gumam Kuroro.

Ah, mendadak perasaannya tidak enak ketika mengetahui kalung tersebut adalah kalung yang diberikannya ke Kurapika, Kuroro dengan sigap mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang tadi meletakkan kalung tersebut ke mejanya. Orang itu menggunakan baju berwana biru terlihat aneh yang sepertinya Kuroro pernah melihat jenis baju seperti itu, tapi sungguh dia lupa dimana. Dan orang itu berambut pirang pendek, Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya seperti mengenal orang itu. Orang itu berhenti diambang pintu keluar ruang pelelangan kemudian melirik kearah Kuroro hingga Kuroro melihat sisi samping muka orang tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroro membelalakan matanya, "Kurapika?" Ingin sekali dia mengejar gadis itu, jika tidak ditahan dengan dering ponsel di saku celananya.

Kuroro meletakkan ponselnya ke meja bundar didepannya, kemudian mengalihkan mataya ke pintu keluar dimana ia melihat Kurapika. "Sial! Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Kuroro menjadi tidak focus ketika mengetahui keberadaan Kurapika yang berada di Hotel Shinto, ah tidak mungkin dia harus membatalkan pemboman Hotel Shinto, dan lagi anak buahnya sudah dia perintahkan untuk membantai semua orang yang berada di hotel itu.

Kuroro kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian menelpon salah satu anggotanya. "Shalnark, pembantaian Hotel Shinto kuserahkan padamu. Aku ingin mengurusi sesuatu dulu." Tanpa babibu lagi Kuroro keluar kemudian berlari mengejar Kurapika. Sial! dia tidak akan memaafkan siapa saja yang melukai Kurapika bahkan walaupun itu anggota Ryodan sekali pun.

Kurapika melihat Kuroro berlari menuruni tangga, gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat Kuroro yang tergesa-gesa walaupun mukanya masih sangat datar. Kuroro melihat Kurapika berjalan keluar hotel dan entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit lega, dia kembali berjalan cepat mengikuti arah Kurapika berjalan.

Dan disinilah mereka, di tengah hutan. Kurapika barang sedetik pun tidak melihat kebelakang, dia bisa merasakan Kuroro masih mengikutinya. "Kurapika?" panggil Kuroro perlahan. Kurapika berhenti sejenak, menundukkan kepalanya yang kini menyembunyikan seringainya, matanya berubah warna menjadi merah. Emosinya meningkat saat mengingat pembantaian klannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kuroro lembut masih berjalan mendekati Kurapika.

Dengan gerakan mendadak, Kurapika menyerang Kuroro dengan Judgement Chain, mata Kuroro terbelalak, dengan sigap dia menghindari serangan Kurapika yang tiba-tiba, dengan melompat beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kuroro tidak sedikit pun menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya, walau mimik mukanya masih datar tapi kilat keterkejutan tercetak sedikit jelas di wajahnya yang tersinari cahaya bulan purnama. "Pengguna rantai seharusnya seorang pria!" ucapnya menahan emosi.

Kurapika tersenyum sinis menatap pria dihadapannya, rantainya sudah siap untuk menyerang sedangkan bola matanya sudah berkilat merah. Kali ini dia tidak akan ragu membunuh dan membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang menjadi otak pembantai klannya. "Dan pemimpin Ryodan seharusnya bukan orang yang memiliki hati!" ucapnya sinis. Kuroro terdiam, dia membenarkan pernyataan Kurapika. Tidak sepantasnya dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang, itu bertentangan dengan ajaran yang didapatnya saat kecil dulu. Dia tidak terlahir untuk mendapatkan cinta dan memberikan cinta. Kuroro bahkan terlahir tidak mendapatkan cinta, itulah sebabnya dia terbuang di tempat terasing seperti Ryuuseigai dan dia sudah terbiasa akan semua itu, dan apakah ini karma?

Kuroro tersenyum kecut menatap Kurapika yang menatapnya sinis, mimik muka Kuroro sudah kembali datar dan memberi kesan misterius. "Kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada mengejek. Hening menyelimuti dua orang berbeda gender ini, Kurapika tidak menanggapi pernyataan Kuroro sementara, dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Entah mengapa pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya ragu. "_Kau harus membuang setiap perasaanmu."_ Kalimat itu terngiang kembali dan sedikit-demi sedikit perasaan ragu itu memudar walau tak sepenuhnya.

"Ya." jawaban pelan yang menusuk meluncur dari bibir Kurapika membuat Kuroro tersentak walau dengan baik Kuroro menyimpan setiap ekspresinya.

"Bagus!" Dengan sigap Kuroro mengeluarkan buku Skill-nya yang menunjukan pada halaman tertentu dan kemudian berteleportasi kebelakang Kurapika dengan cepat kemudian memberi ancang-ancang untuk memukul tengkuk gadis pirang itu. Kurapika menunduk dan kemudian menumpu dengan kaki kanannya untuk merubah posisinya kebelakang sedangakan kaki kirinya bergerak cepat menendang rahang Kuroro. Kuroro terlempar hingga beberapa meter kebelakang, Kurapika kemudian berdiri tegak kembali kemudian mengarahkan Judgement Chain ke arah Kuroro yang kemudian menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

Singkatnya, mereka bertarung untuk saling membunuh hingga pada suatu titik mereka terkunci mati oleh serangan masing-masing. Kurapika membelakangi Kuroro yang kini menodong belatinya yang beracun ke arah leher Kurapika sedangkan Kurapika melilitkan rantainya kepergelangan tangan Kuroro untuk menahan serangan pemuda tersebut dan hampir seluruh tubuh Kuroro terlilit oleh rantai Kurapika hingga membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dari sudut matanya yang sudah semerah darah untuk beberapa detik, kemudian Kurapika meloloskan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dari bawah lingkaran tangan Kuroro yang tadi mengunci Kurapika, kemudian Kurapika menendang perut Kororo dan melompat menjauhi pemuda tersebut. Hingga kini hanya Kuroro yang berada diposisi terdesak dengan Judgement Chain Kurapika yang melilit tubuhnya semakin kencang. Kurapika tersenyum sinis, "Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Lakukan!" perintah Kuroro datar seperti menantang Kurapika. Kurapika kembali terdiam hingga suasana mencengkam akibat aura membunuh mereka begitu terasa di hutan yang kini hanya terdengar desir angin yang meniup dedaun pepohonan. Keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik antara mereka terasa begitu lama.

'_Kau harus mematikan perasaanmu Kurapika!' _

Kurapika tersentak akibat pernyataan yang terngiang di kepalanya, mata merahnya terbuka kemudian mata rantainya dengan cepat mengarah ke jantung Kuroro dan melilitnya. "Aku membunuhmu demi sumpahku ke sukuku." Pernyataan datar keluar dari bibir Kurapika, selanjutnya rantainya telah menghancurkan jantung dari pemimpin Ryodan tersebut.

Sudah beberapa menit Kurapika berdiri dihadapan mayat Kuroro, dia tidak menangis, matanya pun masih berwarna merah dengan tatapan datar dan kosong dia menatap Kuroro. Hatinya seakan kembali hampa dan seperti tersayat oleh sesuatu tapi dia terus meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya benar. Tujuan hidupnya hanyalah membunuh orang yang telah merenggut kehidupan klan-nya, membunuh orang yang telah mengancurkan hidupnya dan membuatnya sendirian, membunuh orang yang telah membuatnya hidup penuh dengan obsesi balas dendam. Itu sudah ketetapan dia.

Dibalik rimbunan dahan pohon, seorang lelaki tersenyum kecut menatap kepergian Kurapika melewati mayat pemimpin Ryodan tersebut. Dan seorang lelaki lain menatap bingung apa yang terjadi, "Danchou?" panggilnya lemah sambil menatap mayat yang terbaring di tanah telah dilewati oleh pengguna rantai yang diketahuinya juga membunuh Uvo dulu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**__****Author's place..**

**__****Hahahaha *ngelap keringat* saya tau ini fic ngaret banget dan saya tau ini chapter singkat banget.. maafkan saya, salahkan karena menjadi anak SMA kelas 3 itu sibuk sekali #pundung**

**__****Saya berusaha fic ini update saat saya ulangtahun ke 17 walaupun ini minggu UTS.. yipppiiii ini 10 October dan saya berhasil membuat chap 2 untuk fic dengan pair kesayangan saya KuroPika hahahaha.. (Kuropika : Happy Birthday, Karin~!) okesip saya ngarep diucapin selamat ultah sama Kuroro dan Kurapika... terus pengen banget dicium Killua saat ultah gini #berbinar #ampuninauthor**

**__****masalah genre Angst? hahahhahha *ketawa canggung* karena kelamaan ninggalin fic ini dan otak saya dipenuhi soal, saya lupa mau buat begimana ini fic... so nikmati sajalah ya walaupun angstnya ga kerasa #ditimpuksendal **

**__**** ## Kak bellisima-kirei : Iya, ini canon tapi ga sepenuhnya sesuai cerita di anime, Kurapika dan Kuroro sama-sama gatau tentang identitas masing-masing. Kayaknya 3 chapter syudah cukup qaqa hahahhaha #jduugg di chap ini udah tau belum perasaan Kuroronya? aku bingung mau gimana deskripsikannya, apakah sudah cukup mengerti kak? Sama-sama kak :)**

_ **## Macedonia : makasihhh :) saya juga suka canon, yup cerita hxh emang bagus makanya saya tergila-gila sama anime ini sejak kecil hingga udah gede gini #pelukciumKillua #jdduugg**_**_  
_**

_** ## Helena : Makasi :) belum, mereka gatau identitas masing-masing hihihihi.. ditunggu saja ya chap selanjutnya yang pasti bakal ngaret #jduug**_

_**Yak, saya gatau kapan chap 3 bakal di update, tapi saya usahain secepatnya, kalau punya ide lain mungkin tidak jadi chap 3 menjadi last chapter hehehe.. Akhir kata..**_

_**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan telah mereview, saya menghargai waktu anda :)**_

_**And please respect me with your review or concrit, don't just silent :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**_Kithara Bblue_**_


End file.
